Morning Bath
by mindset
Summary: The Best Way To Start Your Day. One Shot. Ryelsi.


**Morning Bath**

**Pairings: **Ryan Evans and Kelsi Nielsen

**Fandom: **High School Musical

**Disclaimer: **I no own High School Musical and will never be. I no own the lyrics of the song **"Broken Sonnet"**, it was written and performed by the local Filipino band, Hale.

**Summary: **This is the best way to start your day. Ryelsi.

**Author's Notes: **This is the first time I made a fanfic out of my original fandom, which is Anime. Somehow it proves to be a lot of work since HSM doesn't include magic and all those out of ordinary instances I used to work on. But for the love of Ryelsi, I would try my hand on this one and hopefully it would bring you some joys, making you realize how perfect they are for each other and may the love of Ryan and Kelsi be an inspiration to all of us XD.

Spread the love.

*waves Ryelsi banner*

* * *

"_Alright, before I start on our routine, the school drama leaders would like our class to act out a play." Mrs. Darbus held up a thin book in her hands entitled, Melancholy. "It is the winning entry for this year's story making contest and our heads wanted it to be shown on the 21__st__."_

_Gulps filled the room. Well, not all, Sharpay was ecstatic as ever._

"_This story is about two different people falling in love with each other. One is a lone composer and the other one is a famous multi-talented artist. One who likes to stay on the side and watch the world go by as she composes songs of the heart, while the other one likes to be on the center to perform and be recognized by everyone. They are polar opposites, yes, but if there's one thing that drawn them together, It is their passion for music. They are two hearts bound by love, separated by fate, rejoined by time... A story of an everlasting love, Melancholy."_

_Silence loomed across the room. They were all moved by the story, it is different than the ones they are used to perform on stage._

_Once again Mrs. Darbus broke the spell, "And for this, I would like to ask and for the musical arrangements and the choreography. As for the roles, I'll announce the line up tomorrow."_

Now that explains why Kelsi will be spending the night with Evanses. Well, with Ryan Evans to be exact. Sharpay has been bugging them non-stop to get the pieces and probably the female lead role, so what else can Ryan do? Offer Kelsi the privacy of his bedroom, of course.

They were sitting on his bed with Kelsi on the keyboard and Ryan with the music sheets. They have to create at least 8 original songs for that particular play, and they were hitting it off quite nicely. Kelsi had been ecstatic since they started working; Ryan had been a good host and is always open to her suggestions and her preferred style. She's even starting to like his company already.

Kelsi stifled a yawn.

"Are you that tired already?" Ryan asked whilst running some keys.

"Didn't sleep well last night..." She trailed off sleepily.

"Composing songs, I suppose?" Ryan said, smiling.

"Hmm…"

"Want me to sing you a lullaby?" Despite feeling sleepy himself, Ryan still carried the capability to charm her.

"If that will help me to keep awake, go ahead."

"May I remind you that it's Ryan Evans you're talking to and not Sharpay." Ryan feigned hurt whilst hitting her lightly with a pillow.

Despite her sleepy state, she was able to let out a soft snicker.

"I want a sample of our composed song, Ryan..."

"As you wish…"

She suddenly perked up as she heard the first note of their song.

_And now I concede on the night of this fifteenth song_

_Of melancholy, of melancholy_

_And now I will admit in this fourth line_

_That I love you, I love you_

She had to admit the song goes well with him.

_I don't care what they say_

_I don't care what they do_

'_Cause tonight I leave my fears behind_

'_Cause tonight I'll be right at your side_

Ryan could sense Kelsi was drifting off to sleep. He gazed at her motionless form before leaning forward to check on her.

Her eyes were closed and a serene look had taken over her soft features.

Without knowing the reason why, a smile tugged on his lips as he returned back to his side of the bed, his mind giving off to the darkness as well…

ooOoo

Ryan fluttered his eyes open as the rays of morning sun beamed through his window, sending a wave of warmth through the windows.

He glanced at his digital clock. 8:36am.

He stiffened as he felt a person moved beside him.

Kelsi.

He still wasn't used to the idea of another person sleeping in his room, not even Sharpay.

Wait. Where's Sharpay?

"MERCIFUL SHIT!" Everything was going wrong!

School had started already!

Why hadn't he set the alarm on? Where were his brains? And why, oh, why of all times Sharpay wouldn't wreck his bedroom door down, it happens to be this day!

He glanced at the girl beside him who had stirred awake by his outburst. She gazed at him before her eyes rounded.

"Forget it." He cut in. There wasn't time to waste. "We're both late for school!"

"School?" She looked totally horrified, "I completely forgot about it!"

Ryan thought her eyes would burst if it widened any larger.

"Heavens," Kelsi groaned as she pushed the blankets out of her way, regaining her stand on the ground. Ryan climbed out of bed, looking as if he was suffering from a hangover.

How wonderful things were starting off on a Tuesday morning and it wasn't even the first hour yet.

ooOoo

"Kelsi, hurry!!" Ryan hollered as he held open the main door of their residence. It was past 15 minutes on the clock and both of them had made it in record time to change and all.

"I am hurrying!" Kelsi shouted as she made her appearance at the top of the stairway. As for Ryan, things weren't looking on the bright side. He hadn't bothered to comb his hair nor tuck in his shirt, although to Kelsi, that added points to the "cuteness" factor.

When Kelsi reached his side at the door, she suddenly shot him a quizzical look.

She bit her lips.

"How are we going to school?"

ooOoo

It's beginning to rain, Ryan!

"Yeah! Try telling the heavens to see if they will spare us!" Ryan snorted as the skies began falling fat, transparent droplets and gray clouds looming overhead. Ryan winced inwardly. Their journey to school had already broken the traffic record for the modern history. Ok, so he was exaggerating.

As fast as he dared, Ryan raised the speed as he tightened his grip on the handles. The motorbike swerved across roads now drenched with raindrops as he expertly dodged all the traffic and police officers close-by.

"Ryan, that's the fourth red light you're going against!" Kelsi said, keeping her hands on his shoulders. At the speed he was going, there was no wonder if the whole neighbourhood policemen raced after him.

"Rules are for breaking," Behind that helmet, a grin played on his lips, "Sharpay's words of wisdom."

"Kelsi," his voice turning serious as they approach the next traffic light, "Hold on tight. I'm turning on this curve and going against the next red light."

"You're hopeless, Evans."

When he felt her arms encircling his waist, his heart skipped a few beats. Avoiding thinking and all, he pushed his focus back on the road and successfully skipped the red light.

ooOoo

Kelsi heaved a sigh as she yanked open her locker, taking out her books before eyeing herself in the mirror with an almost horrified look. "I am soaking wet, Ryan." She desperately attempted to comb her tangled wet locks and dry her clothes but to no avail. Turning around to meet Ryan, she was delightfully surprise seeing him in the same state as her.

He wasn't any better off either. With beads of rainwater hanging on the ends of his hair and his clothes crumpled and wet, he didn't look too happy. She giggled as she leant forward to brush a few strands of his soaked hair to the side, "There. Much better."

Not too far away, the droning voice of Mrs. Darbus was heard.

"Well," continued, "Apart from that, we will now look at the script I handed out yes-"

She was cut off by a knock on the opened door.

Instantly, all students turned their attention to the newcomers, only to be showered with surprise and amusement.

"Sharpay," Troy nudged his girlfriend, "did you force them on a morning date or something?"

His girlfriend couldn't answer. She was equally shocked, too.

Mrs. Darbus coughed, gaining back the attention in her hands. "Now, explain." She wagged a bony, index finger at them, "Explain how the two of you have the decency to come to school at 9:30 in the morning and to appear all wet in my class."

Silence.

Mrs. Darbus shook her head, "Forget it. I'm in no hands to handle **another **loving couple." As she looked at Troy and Sharpay then back to Ryan and Kelsi.

The couple blinked.

WHAT?!

Snickers emerged from the sea of faces, it was an astonishing sight to see their composer and her choreographer coming to school in the same wet state early in the morning.

"Never mind. Head back to your seats and take out the scripts I gave you the last time."

Ryan shrugged. That was it?

Unfortunately, both of them had missed the sly look flashing on Mrs. Darbus' face.

"As promised, I'll now announce the line-up. Let's start by choosing the roles for the composer and the artist."

Glances were exchanged all around.

Her gray eyes twinkled, as though she had already planned this from the very start.

"How would all of you love to welcome Kelsi Nielsen and Ryan Evans up here?"

* * *

**End Notes: ***cheers* my very first Ryelsi fanfic! Anyway, I couldn't help but to add some Troy and Sharpay moments *laughs* Aside from Ryelsi, I'm also rooting for Troypay. I never like Gabriella since High School Musical 1, I don't know why. And HSM3 already made me eat my brains with all the Troyella scenes. Argh.

A friend of mine told me that she likes the supposed plot for the Melancholy play and was asking me if I could continue and make it another fanfic *laughs* we'll see about that. If my creative side a.k.a brain would permit me to.

And lastly, thanks for reading!

And may you leave me some love. I need feedbacks.

Spread the love.


End file.
